


Phobia

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, PWP, Pam is a BAMF, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the little extra from Jessica from s03e07 Hospitals.</p><p>     Pam decides to cure her favorite virgin vampire victim of her childhood phobia in the same way that she cured hers. How this is going to work, Jessica has no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T STOP SHIPPING THEM! Sombody help me! I can't handle Pam's BAMFNESS and Jessica's innocence coupled with her sexual awakening! It's too much!

Sneaking into a hospital was suprisingly hard, even for vampires. Pam had explained to her on the way over that after the Great Revelation vampires who had been medical professionals had been ousted from their jobs for the sake of human comfort, and most hospitals and clinics that kept their own blood supply were subsequently fortified against the undead. Unfortunately, that meant that they were breaking into the office of one Doctor Patricia Ludwig, also known as the creepy, angry, midget woman that had licked Sookie's back after the whole batshit-ancient greek-pothead-lady incident.

Jessica watched intently as Pam jimmied the door open with her freshly manicured hands, and waited for the older vampire to step across the threshold before she joined her in the first treatment room that they had come across. Immediately, Jessica felt her dead, unbeating heart jump into her throat. Pam, perfect in pink and absolutely serene, flicked the lightswitch as she sped across the room. While the blonde perched in the bedside chair, Jessica winced at the very wrong feeling of being in a doctor's office.

"Now, what exactly is it that frghtens you about these places pumpkin?" The beautiful vampire seductress asked from across the room, noting how very wary of the room her redheaded companion seemed.

"They're always so sad and serious, and - I mean, people suffer in here. I just...I just don't like being near them, much less in them." Jessica's reply was very disjointed, and very quite. Pam had endured no trouble hearing it however, and she crossed the room in an instant.

"I am going to make this very simple - we are going to cure you of your ridiculous pobia by creating a very pleasant association, which will replace the misguided, pathetic, negative associations that you currently hold. Understand?" she asked, her voice like strands of silk floating in frigid molasses.

Before Jessica could ask just how she planned on overwriting eighteen years of software, she found herself pressed to the treatment table by a very eagerly probing pair of painted lips.

Pam, in a very Pam-like gesture and fashion, lifted her fingers to her lips, and checked to see if her lipstick was mussed. She kept her heavily made-up eyes focused on the clear blue-grey of Jessica's however, and remained forebodingly silent.

Even though Jessica did not need to breathe anymore, she found herself panting profusely against the treatment table.. When she finally, after what felt like forever to her mind, regained her composure, she sat up.

"Where did you get the idea to go that?" She demanded. Pam flashed her a sultry fanged grin in response.

"I was fifteen, and I myself, beleive it or not, also suffered from an utterly pathetic human fear." she answered.

"What were you afraid of?" Jessica asked her, knowing already that she would not be comforted by he answer. She decided to ignore this fact, considering that Pam's lack of sanity was already a concrete fact in itself so much so that it was almost law.

"Snakes."

Even though she was already dead and therefore did not need to breathe, Jessica Hamby choked, much to Pam's amusement.


End file.
